Lelantos
History Creation Lelantos was the first truly successful super-soldier created by ASDI. His development was named Project Infiltrator and was later classed as INF-1. He was the result of countless DNA research and samples. He was designed to infiltrate operations and buildings and either gather information or sabotage the target. His design was based after the chameleon, being able to blend into the background and disappear. This earned him the name Lelantos, which was named after the male counter part of Leto, the greek titan of the unseen. The first few days of his creation were spent with mastering his powers and undergoing shock therapy to keep his abilities in check. Six days after his creation, he was unknowingly released by a professor who worked on the project. This professor was later revealed to Maelstrom who had predicted Lelantos's importance later in the timeline. After Lelantos escaped from the ASDI laboratory, he ran for almost 700 km non-stop from the central desert of Australia to the coast where he collapsed and suffered temporary memory loss about his time at ASDI. DoSSoDI After failing to control his powers around other people, Lelantos was traumatised into thinking he was a freak and a danger to others. He resorted to a life of crime working for the mob-boss Silver Head. He discovered several of his other powers that he hadn't known about before. After several thefts including uranium and high-tech weaponry from DoSSoDI, Lelantos gave Silver Head the means to create a powerful super weapon that allowed him to concentrate the radiation into one concentrated beam that can literally burn victims on the spot. Lelantos, after seeing Silver Head test this weapon out on some henchmen, confronted him in his office at the top of Silver Tower, that Silver Head owned. This lead to a fight where both of them fell out of the 25th storey and landing on the dumpster below. Both men survived this fall, but Lelantos fled before Silver Head had time to recover. The super weapon had remained unharmed. Lelantos, wallowed in self-pity over his failure and finally decided that it was his duty to try and stop Silver Head. He decided to offer his services to DoSSoDI, whom Silver Head had feared. After demonstrating his abilities, he was accepted into DoSSoDI and soon became part of the Council Guard. Though his main objective is to defeat Silver Head, Lelantos is also the most active member of the Council Guard in the field, due to his abilities in stealth and durability, often being sent on missions involving sabotage and spying. Personality Lelantos appears calm and un-emotional on the outside, but has high standards and often goes into depression when he doesn't live up to them. Lelantos has a tactical mind and often takes second command after Maelstrom when they are in the field. He still has his hatred of Silver Head. Power Anatomy & Function Among being able to change his skin colour to match his surroundings, Lelantos has increased durability and speed. He can survive falls from great heights without suffering damage, due to his incredibly flexible skeleton and can climb onto walls and ceilings. He also has the ability to switch between normal and dark vision, this allows him to see black and white even in total darkness. Strengths As can be expected, Lelantos has the clear advantage when fighting in the dark or in obscured conditions. His maneuverability and flexibilty means he can attack from almost any direction. Weaknesses Though Lelantos is maneuverable and fast, he was built for stealth not strength and is therefore lacking in that department. If it comes to hand-to-hand combat, Lelantos can be severely out-classed. Battle Stats Agility: 8 Speed: 7 Strength: 6 Endurance: 10 Willpower: 7 Category:Members of DoSSoDI Category:Grey Morality Category:PeanutFlipz